


Don't wanna be reminded,

by fxcknouiam



Series: boyxboy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Mpreg, Multi, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: Louis meets his ex's new baby daddy.





	

"I wanna meet him." Louis repeats adjusting the toddler on his hip.

"And you will but now is not a good time." Harry reasons reaching for the child. Louis turns, shielding the little girl from her Mommy.

"Come on Louis, it's her nap time." The curly haired boy groans, tired of this routine and definitely not liking his ex using their baby as pawn in his mind games.

"Just tell the home wrecker to come to the door." Louis stands his ground stubbornly.

"There was no home to wreck, we were finished long before I met him. Give me my daughter."

Louis just shook his head. He didn't care if Harry was getting upset with him, after all Louis should be the one upset. Harry just had another baby, with another man! How dare he? The baby didn't bother Louis though, it was Harry's baby and Louis could accept him as his own if he could just make Harry come back to him.

"Our daughter! Why do you do that? She's mine too!" Louis was becoming frantic, instantly making Harry appear calm.

Louis always felt panicked when he knew he wasn't in control or when he felt attacked. Harry wasn't sure which he felt but it didn't matter, he needed to play it cool. He couldn't have his ex disturbing the neighbors across the hall every time he dropped their kid off or else they'd start complaining and that was not something Harry wanted to deal with. 

"Our daughter Louis, ours. Can you please hand me her? Our baby, could you please give me her?" Harry sounded as if he were talking someone off the ledge, convincing them not to jump. 

"Why? You have a new baby. Hear that Bug? Daddy has a new baby." Louis pouts in an attempt to upset little Ava. 

"Bebe." The three year old nods at her dad.

"Louis don't say those things to her! Give me her, you need to leave." Harry reaches for Ava only for Louis pulls her away again.

"It's true." He mocks innocence.

"Why are you doing this Lou?" Harry leans his forehead against the door frame, mentally exhausted.

Harry wishes Louis would move on like he did. Louis deserves to be loved but it's a lot of work to love Louis and Harry is just exhausted. Harry never gave Louis a reason to be jealous during their four year relationship. Everyone who knew the pair knew Louis came first to Harry, the problem was Louis also came first to Louis. Harry didn't mind that until Ava came because Louis still put his own needs before the baby and he'd expected Harry to do the same. Not that Louis didn't love Ava, he was just jealous his Harry loved Ava and Louis was no longer his number one. 

When Louis used Harry paying too much attention to the baby as an excuse for cheating on him, (with a woman, for the record) Harry was too disgusted to feel any heart break or sadness one would usually feel when discovering their life partners infidelity. That's not the reason they split though, Harry had too much integrity to let one mistake end them. He made excuses for Louis just like he always had, telling himself Louis blamed Ava because no one could be mad at Ava and Louis didn't like when people were mad at him. 

"It doesn't have to be this way Harry." Louis reminded him.

"Yes it does! It's like this because of you, you idiot!" Harry wanted to scream.

"It's getting late." He said instead.

"Just bring him here. It's rather rude of him to live the life that should be mine and not even say hello." 

"Alright." Harry gave up, much to Louis' surprise.

"Alright?" He coughs. "You're damn right it's alright."

"You promise you won't cause a scene? Remember you are holding our child." Harry says cautiously, earning a nod from Louis.

"Babe?" Louis cringes when he remembers he's no longer Babe. "Can you come to the door for a sec?"

The sight that came next could have killed Louis right then and there. Sure he'd seen pictures on social media of his loves new beau but seeing him in the flesh was a shock to the system. He was tall, tanned, and shirtless, very shirtless with many tattoos. Louis' polar opposite.

And he is holding a baby with dark curly hair. 

"Bebe!" Ava slapped his chubby hands to his dad's cheeks excitedly pointing at her half sister.

"Louis this is Zayn, Zayn this is Louis." Harry introduced the men glancing between the two. 

"Hey mate, nice to properly meet you." Zayn swiftly maneuvered the baby to extend a hand to Louis.

"Oh god." Louis swallowed audibly.

The silky voice was just the cherry on top of the perfectly sculpted sundae. And when he grabbed his hand after muttering a simple "you too." Louis had never hated himself more for not ignoring the gesture. Zayn's hands were soft, way softer than Harry's and he especially hated himself because he knew when he got home tonight he'd relieve himself to the image of his Harry being fucked senseless by Zayn.

He felt pathetic.

"You invite him for tea Babe?" Zayn whispered against Harry's cheek under the disguise of a kiss. Louis heard him, he was two bloody god damn feet away and he had ears. The kiss was stupid.

"Oh, no I-" Harry was cut off by the human Angel. Or devil. Louis honestly couldn't decide. He'll sort it out later. 

"There's plenty, mate. If you're hungry?" Zayn offered with a crooked smile. 

Just his luck, the person he's supposed to hate with all his being is so. Whatever he is. Annoyingly un-hate-able. Thief!

"No, I've a date." Louis' heart raced at the lie, then all together stopped when Harry made a face he couldn't read. 

And if Louis went home to have a wank or seven, nobody has to know.


End file.
